Back to the Future: Truth
by idefine777
Summary: please read my other BTTF fanfictions first. 'Sarah' then 'Jump.' And if you have already read those then this is the third part.
1. prologue

Please read my other two Back to the Future stories before you read this one because you won't understand a thing if you don't. The first is Back to the Future: Sarah and the second is Back to the Future: Jump.

Anyway, for you previous readers, where did I leave off? Oh yeah, Alan fell off the roof. What will happen next? I dunno, you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? Yes, yes you will. We'll be checking in with two old pals to start with...


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: You may wonder why this entire chapter is in bold. Well, you'll just have to wonder, won't you?**

**Chapter one**

**Alan sat up abruptly He rubbed the back of his head. He turned and realized that he had been sleeping on the couch with his head in an awkward position.**

**"Smith!"**

**He turned to Sarah Parks who was standing next to the couch.**

**"I had a weird dream," Alan said.**

**"Maybe it was about falling asleep on my couch? That is pretty weird," she said.**

**"I fell asleep on your couch?" Alan asked.**

**"Let me remind you," Sarah leaned over him, "You came to my house, you said you needed a place to stay. I said 'No, Mr. Smith.' Then you fell asleep on my couch!"**

**"I did?" Alan said.**

**Sarah slapped him on the face.**

**"You're such an idiot, Smith," she growled.**

**"I'm sorry," Alan said.**

**"Good," she straightened up, "Now get out!"**

**"But I need someplace to stay!" Alan said. Sarah pushed Alan toward the door. He staggered backwards and stood against the door.**

**"You have other friends, don't you?" Sarah asked.**

**"But they don't have room for me! You have a whole, slightly small, house for yourself!" Alan protested, "Which doesn't make sense, because you're only fifteen!"**

**"And you're only thirteen and shouldn't be out on your own!" Sarah reached around Alan and opened the door, "See you, kid!" She pushed Alan out into the dark and slammed the door shut.**

**Alan kicked the door then turned around and trudged down the sidewalk. He walked down the street and through the neighborhood until he got tired and sat down at a street corner. He dug his face into his jacket sleeve and cried softly. **

**"This is not your day."**

**Alan jumped and looked around. Sitting on the sidewalk next to him was Robbie Williams. Robbie was only a year younger than Alan and could sometimes be seen at the underground headquarters where time travel was supposedly being invented. Sarah worked there and Alan helped out sometimes but was too young to actually work.**

**"You homeless, too?" Alan asked him.**

**"No," Robbie said, "I live with my cousin, James, down the streets. He works with Sarah Parks."**

**"Yeah, I've seen you around there," Alan said.**

**"You need a place to stay?" Robbie asked, "You could come with us."**

**"Yeah," Alan said, "Thanks!"**


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

**Alan curled up on the William's couch. He was dreading having to face Sarah again the next day when he remembered the dream he had had. He had been older and on a roof. A girl had been there with her hair pulled back into a long braid. She was wearing a large red ring that was pulsing with light. He felt like he had seen the girl before, in real life.**

**He woke up the next morning and went to the time travel facility with James and Robbie. Alan went to Sarah's office.**

**"Did you find a place to stay?" she asked sarcastically.**

**"Yeah," Alan said, "No thanks to you."**

**"Here," Sarah flung a clipboard into his arms, "Keep track of my schedule. I have an important meeting today."**

**"So am I going to keep track of what you do in the meeting?" Alan asked.**

**"No," Sarah said, "We have someone to do that. You aren't allowed in the meeting. Just make sure I get out of it on time."**

**"Okay," Alan followed her through the dark hallways until they came to a door. It had a small window on it and when Sarah opened it Alan could see that it had white walls and a long table.**

**Alan stood in the hallway as the meeting took place. He paced up and down for hours. He played tic-tac-toe and hangman on his clipboard. He walked to the door and peeked inside the window. Directly across from him was a girl also holding a clipboard. She had long braided hair and a bored expression. Every once in a while she would write down something. She looked about three years older than he was. It was the girl from his dream.**

**After two hours of standing in the hallway he heard clapping inside the meeting room. It sounded as though it was over. He looked inside again and saw the girl. She was looking around absentmindedly when she saw him. Her eyes lit up. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She closed the door quietly behind her.**

**"Congratulations!" she said.**

**"Huh?" Alan said confused.**

**"Sorry," she said, "I'm Melanie McFly. I'm the recorder of all the meetings."**

**"I'm Alan Smith," Alan said.**

**"Oh," Melanie said, "I know! You just became the first time traveler!"**

**"I what?" Alan asked.**

**"They've elected you as their test dummy, basically," she said, "So, if time travel works, you'll be the first time traveller."**

**"Test dummy?" Alan said.**

**"Yeah," Melanie frowned, "So, if their experiments don't work...well, we won't talk about that. Anyway, want to get coffee?"**

**"What?" Alan asked.**

**"Coffee," Melanie stated, "You know, that dark stuff you drink?"**

**"Yeah, yeah" Alan said quickly, "A beverage consisting of a decoction or infusion of the roasted ground or crushed seeds (coffee beans) of the two-seeded fruit (coffee berry) of certain coffee trees."**

**Melanie's mouth hung open.**

**"Okay," she said, "I knew you were a genius, but that just blew me away. Anyway, back to coffee. This way." She turned and walked down the hallway.**

**Alan stared at her.**

**"Are you coming?" Melanie asked.**

**"Um," Alan started.**

**"My treat," Melanie interrupted.**

**"Okay," Alan caught up with her and they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: notice that this chapter is no longer in bold...**

Chapter three

"NO!" Melanie screamed.

Alec turned around with a triumphant grin.

"Well," he said, "I didn't get the knowledge I wanted from him, but I suppose at least now no one will."

Rain poured from the sky. Lightning shot across the sky behind Melanie. Thunder rumbled and the building shook. John held tightly onto Nanalia and Marty Jr.

"Oh," Melanie said angrily, "You're going to get it now!"

"What are you going to do?" Alec asked, "Hit me with a bolt of lightning?"

Lightning shot from the sky and set the table next to Melanie on fire.

"I wasn't planning on it," Melanie pointed a gun at Alec's head. She pulled the trigger and a crack of thunder shook the building again. Alec fell backwards as a bullet shot through him.

John moved his hands from Nanalia's eyes.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"I better have," Melanie rushed to the edge of the building and looked down, "ALAN!"

John, James, Sarah, and Robbie rushed to the edge, too.

"Joseph," Charlie turned to the boy, "Can you drive yet?"

"No," Joseph answered.

"Marty," Charlie said, "Can you get home from here?"

"No," Marty Jr. said.

"Is Alan dead?" Nanalia asked quietly.

"I don't know," Charlie said softly.

The others reached Melanie at the edge of the roof.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah turned away. Three floors below, sprawled across a balcony, was Alan in a pool of blood.

John climbed down to Alan.

"Alan?" he shook the boy slightly, "Can you hear me?" He put his ear to Alan's chest.

"Is he alive?" James asked.

"Yes! He's breathing!" John said excitedly, "Meet me at the car! Call an ambulance!"

John lifted Alan and carried him out of sight.

"He's alive?" Melanie whispered.

"Yes," Sarah said, "He's alive!"

"He better be!" Melanie grumbled, "Cause I want to kill him myself! That stupid boy!"

The others rushed after her.

An ambulance came and took Alan to the hospital. Once they got there they sat in the waiting room for information.

"Melanie," John said suddenly, "You need to take the kids home."

"Why me?" Melanie said.

"Just do it, Mel!" John said angrily.

"Fine," Melanie stood up, "I will, but I'm not happy about it."

Joseph, Nanalia, and Marty Jr. followed her out the door of the hospital and to the car.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

Melanie took Joseph and Nanalia back to Time inc. where Joseph said he could find his way home, then headed to her uncle's house.

When she reached the front door with Junior she could hear a woman crying inside. She rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it, Jennifer," a familiar voice said.

Melanie took a step back as the door opened.

"Melanie?" David McFly said startled.

"Dad?" Melanie looked away, "I found Junior."

"Thank you," her father said.

"Who is it?" Marty appeared in the hallway, "Melanie? Junior! Jennifer! It's Junior!" He hugged his son tightly. Jennifer rushed out into the hallway with tears streaked down her eyes.

"Junior!" she gasped, "Oh I can't believe you're home!" She joined in with the hug.

"Where did you find him?" she asked Melanie.

"I-" Melanie stopped, "It's...well, I...it's a long story."

"Come in," her father said, "You can tell us everything."

Melanie sat in the far corner of the couch as far away from the rest of her family. Everyone was there: her mother, father, uncle, aunts, grandpa, grandma, and cousin Marlene.

"Tell us everything," Marty said.

"Well," Melanie said slowly, "It needs some background information."

"Like what?" Marty asked.

"Like everything I've been doing since age 16," Melanie said quietly.

"We have time," Marty said.

So Melanie told them roughly everything that had happened since she had met Alan. Well, almost everything.

"And then Alec pushed Alan off the roof and then I brought Junior here," she finished.

"Is Alan okay?" little Marlene asked nosily.

"I don't know," Melanie said, "I had to bring him back before I found out."

"Do you _like_ him?" Marlene asked.

"You're just a nosy brat, aren't you?" Melanie said angrily.

"She _does_ _like _him," Marlene said proudly.

"So you've been making all of your money working with this Alan boy?" her father asked.

"Yes," Melanie said.

"Doing what exactly?" her mother asked.

"I can't say," Melanie said.

"Yes you can," her mother insisted.

"You wouldn't understand," Melanie looked away, "I have to leave now."

"Get back to your boyfriend?" Marlene asked.

Melanie glared at her and lightning flashed outside the window.

"You don't want to mess with me girl!" she said angrily and marched from the room.

"I always liked Mel!" she heard Marty Jr. say happily.


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

**A group of men was surrounding Alan in the alley.**

**"You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" one man said.**

**Alan felt something heavy hit him on the head.**

**"The easy way," he heard the man say as he drifted into unconsciousness.**

**Alan woke up tied to a chair. He couldn't move his arms or legs from the bonds and his head throbbed with pain.**

**"What were you doing down that alley?" the man standing in front of him said.**

**"Nothing!" Alan said quickly.**

**"It doesn't matter anyway," another man said, "We have orders to kill anyone who comes on our land."**

**"You can't kill me!" Alan said as the man pulled a gun from his belt, "I'm Alan Smith! I was the first person to travel through time! I'm Sarah Parks assistant! I'm important! Don't kill me, keep me for ransom or something!"**

**"Yeah right," the man pointed the gun.**

**"Stop!" another man came in, "Don't kill him."**

**The other men all stood back as he walked forward. He had a small pointed beard on a long thin face.**

**"You say you're Alan Smith," he said, "Is that true?"**

**"Yes," Alan said quickly, "I swear!"**

**"You can't honestly believe him," one of the men said.**

**"I do," the man with the beard said, "Keep him in the cellar and don't kill him."**

**The man walked from the room. One of the men cut the ropes keeping Alan in the chair but kept his hands and feet tied. He dragged Alan to an open door. Stairs were leading down into darkness. He flung Alan down the stairs where Alan fell onto a cold stone floor. The door above him slammed shut and he was thrust into complete darkness.**


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

**"Where have you been?" Melanie asked as Alan rushed up to her and John.**

**"Got kidnapped," Alan panted.**

**"You WHAT?" John asked.**

**"Long story," Alan said, "No time, RUN!"**

**Alan started running down the street. Melanie and John followed.**

**"Who are we running from?" Melanie yelled.**

**"I don't know!" Alan said.**

**They turned a corner and Alan came to an abrupt stop. The man with the pointed beard stood in there path.**

**"Alan," he said, "Are you trying to run from me?"**

**"What can we do to get you to stop chasing me?" Alan asked.**

**"Kill Sarah Parks," the man said, "That would be all. Is that too difficult?"**

**"We accept," John said.**

**Alan looked at John with a terrified look.**

**"We have to," John said.**

**"Fine!" Alan agreed, "We'll kill her."**


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

**Alan, John, James, and Robbie stood in the woods surrounding the brand new white building.**

**"I can't do it," he said.**

**"Then give it to me," John put his hand out.**

**Alan put the gun in John's hand.**

**"When the fire starts," John said, "Run."**

**"Okay," Alan walke out of the woods and up to the stage where Sarah stood.**

**"Hey!" Justin said, "Kid! Get me a coffee!"**

**"I'm not a servant," Alan said angrily.**

**"Then get somebody to get me a coffee," Justin said.**

**"Later," Alan said.**

**Justin glared at him but turned back to Sarah.**

**Sarah gave a speech about how important the new Time inc. was and how having this new building was important. Reporters took pictures and asked questions.**

**"I'm George," a young man said, "And I was wondering-"**

**"Who do you work for, George?" Sarah interupted.**

**"The president," George smiled, "And this is my photographer, Katherine."**

**He pointed to the red haired girl standing beside him with a camera.**

**"The president?" Sarah asked.**

**"Hey!" George said angrily, "Aren't I supposed to be asking the questions? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, I was wondering how much time traveling is going to cost? Will it be open to the community?"**

**"No," Sarah said, "We aren't going to just let people come and travel through time whenever they want. We'll hire some people to do it for us."**

**James lit a match and threw. It landed in the middle of the crowd of reporters. Another match landed on the edge of the stage which caught fire. As Alan ran toward the woods he knocked Sarah over.**

**George and Katherine rushed toward the stage against the flow of people. They reached the corner. George looked past Sarah Parks and Justin Aarons and saw something in the woods on the other side. He snatched Katherine's camera from her hand and snapped a picture.**

**"This'll make us rich," George said.**

**"You better be right," Katherine said, "I've lied enough, I want the money I've been promised."**

**A gun shot rang through the air. Sarah Parks screamed and leapt off the stage.**


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Melanie sat beside Alan's hospital bed.

It was quiet.

Everyone else was sitting in the waiting room. John said that the nurse had said Alan would be okay. Charlie said that they would go back to the hotel soon. James said he was sorry. Robbie smiled. Sarah just ignored them all.

Melanie dug her face into her sleeve. She wondered if Alan was dreaming right now. She wondered if he still remembered everything that they had been through together.

"You better stay alive, Smith," she said out loud, "because I want to tell you how foolish you are when I know you can hear."

She knew that if Alan was awake he would have told her that she sounded like Sarah Parks. They had always been similar.

Melanie heard the door open. She looked up. Sarah was standing in the door. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the chair on the other side of the bed.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"Is now the time?" Melanie asked.

"Now is better than later," Sarah said.

"I bet I already know what you're going to say," Melanie said.

"You probably do," Sarah said, "I want to tell all the secrets I've been holding in."

"Are you still Sarah Parker?" Melanie asked, "Or did you do that switch?"

"I'm not sure right now," Sarah said, "But listen-"

"You lied," Melanie said abruptly, "When you entered the time business. You said you were fifteen."

"Yes," Sarah said, "I did lie."

"And then," Melanie continued, "You said your natural hair color was blond, even though it's brown and you dyed it."

"Remember when I poured the bottle of dye on your head," Sarah laughed, "I was so mad at you."

"And then Alan screamed at you," Melanie smiled, "And it took forever for my hair to go back to normal!" She frowned again.

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"I lied about other things," Sarah said.

"I know," Melanie gazed at Alan's face, "I'm looking at one of those lies."

"That was the hardest one to keep," Sarah said.

"It was the hardest one to discover," Melanie agreed.

"How did you discover it?" Sarah asked.

"Your mom worked at the bookstore," Melanie said, "And she had a journal which I found hidden in the books."

"I always knew that there was something I missed," Sarah said, "I just couldn't remember what."

"You tried so hard to keep it a secret," Melanie said, "Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt."


	10. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine**

**Alan walked into the small, cramped bookstore. The shelves were overstuffed and books were piled on the floor.**

**"Hello, little boy," the woman at the counter said sweetly, "What's your name?"**

**"I'm not _that_ little," Alan complained.**

**"Oh?" the woman frowned, "How old are you?"**

**"Ten," Alan said.**

**"You shouldn't be wandering around on your own," she said.**

**"My friend is across the street," he pointed out the window at Sarah who was sitting on a bench.**

**"Okay," the woman said, "Is there anything I can find you?"**

**"No," Alan just said, "I'm just looking around. I was told that this is a safe place. I think a safe place would be nice."**

**"That depends," she said, "A safe place from what exactly?"**

**"My friend," Alan said slowly, "I think. But sometimes I think that there's something else that I need to hide from. I once met this psychic who told me to be careful. She said someone was searching for me."**

**The woman glanced out the window then took Alan's arm.**

**"Follow me," she dragged him to the back of the shop and unlocked a door in the back with a large silver key that hung around her neck. He followed her down a flight of stairs and into a bright room where three people sat. A small girl sat huddled in the corner. Her face was hidden by the large book she was holding. On the couch were a young man and a young woman.**

**"I'm Analie, by the way," the woman said, "And these are my friends, David and Katherine. We're hiding from people, too."**

**"Who is that?" Alan pointed to the little girl.**

**"Just ignore her," Analie waved her hand.**

**"We're all hiding from the same person," the red headed woman, Katherine, said, "I bet you are, too."**

**"Where's George?" David asked suddenly.**

**"Always late," Katherine sighed.**

**"Concentrate!" Analie commanded, "This is...you didn't actually tell me your name."**

**"Alan," Alan said.**

**"Alan," Analie said promptly, "And he'd going to come to our meetings now."**

**"I am?" Alan asked.**

**"Of course you are!" Analie smiled, "This is the safest place, they can't find us here."**

**"Every Tuesday," David said, "three thirty. You'd think George would know that by now."**

**"He thinks he's the leader," Katherine rolled her eyes, "Tries to control everything!"**

**"He is the leader," Analie sat down.**

**"I don't care," David said, "He should still be here on time!"**

**The girl suddenly looked up.**

**"Customer," she said then looked back at her book.**

**"Oh," Analie said, "I forgot the closed sign. I'll be right back."**

**She rushed back up the stairs. When she returned she looked frantic.**

**"Your friend," she said to Alan.**

**"I'll be back next week," Alan said, "I guess." He ran upstairs and left with Sarah.**


	11. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten**

**"Hey Allie!" Melanie's hair was shorter but still long and in a braid. She wore large dark sunglasses over her eyes.**

**"Don't call me Allie!" Alan said.**

**"So how was work today?" Melanie asked.**

**"Same as always," Alan said, "Did everything Sarah told me to do."**

**"And what did Sarah tell you to do?" Melanie was chewing bubble gum, just like Sarah always did.**

**"Get her food, get her paper, get her Justin," Alan said, "The usual."**

**"I see," Melanie sounded bored.**

**"John is waiting for you outside," Alan gestured toward the window.**

**"Really?" Melanie perked up and rushed toward the window. She waved her fingers at John, who was leaning against his small black car.**

**"See you later!" Alan called as Melanie rushed outside. He went to the window and waited a few minutes while Melanie rushed down the flights of stairs and out the front door. He saw her run across the parking lot and into Johns arms and kiss him. Alan looked away.**

**Melanie and Sarah were enemies, but if you looked at them side by side, you would think they might be sisters. The both chewed gum. Both stood with their hands on their hips. Both with an evil grin and eyes to match.**

**"Hey Smith!" Sarah walked in to the office.**

**"Don't call me Smith!" Alan said.**

**"What was she doing in here?" Sarah asked.**

**"Same as always," Alan said, "Coming to talk to me."**

**"And what did you talk about?" Sarah blew a large pink bubble.**

**"Nothing much," Alan said, "Mostly you."**

**"I see," Sarah leaned against the wall.**

**"Justin said to meet him at the coffee shop," Alan sighed.**

**"Really?" Sarah said skeptically.**

**"Go on," Alan pointed at the door, "See you later."**

**Sarah paused for a second as though she didn't believe him then smiled and ruffled his hair.**

**"See you, kid," She walked from the room.**

**Alan laughed. Sarah and Melanie really would make perfect best friends.**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven**

**"If I get killed today," Sarah screeched, "It's all your fault."**

**"They're after me remember?" Alan yelled. They both stood on either side of the doorway into Sarah's office as gunfire shot through the wooden door, sending pieces of it flying into the wall.**

**"Well," Sarah said angrily, "If they're after you, then GET RID OF THEM!"**

**Alan gritted his teeth then kicked down the door and fired at the people in the hallway outside. Then he ducked back against the wall.**

**"I'll get killed!" he yelled at Sarah, "I have a better plan!"**

**Sarah rolled her eyes and charged past the door and Alan towards the window (while shooting at the people who were shooting at them). She kicked the glass out of the window and leapt out.**

**"Sarah! Jumping out the window wasn't exactly my plan!" Alan fired again then jumped down after her. They landed on a balcony two stories beneath them.**

**"What if we had fallen all ten stories?" Alan yelled.**

**"Then we would have died!" Sarah screamed, "Now go!" They went through the door next to them and rushed through an office then down a hallway.**

**"I thought you just said if you get killed today it's all my fault," Alan said, "And yet, you jumped out the window!"**

**"Shut up!" Sarah screeched.**

**"I hate you!" Alan yelled back.**

**"Good!" She stopped and turned around. Alan almost ran into her as she put her gun to his chest. "I've been trying hard to make it that way," she continued.**

**"You can't shoot me," Alan said firmly.**

**"Can't I?" Sarah asked.**

**An explosion suddenly happened from all around them and they were knocked unconscious from the blast.**


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

Alan's eyes flew open. He sat straight up in bed and took a deep breath.

"Alan!" Melanie and Sarah jumped up.

Alan took a shaky breath.

Nurses and doctors came rushing in after hearing them yell. They rushed around Alan who just sat up with wide eyes. Melanie and Sarah were both ushered out of the room.

Melanie stood in front of the door with a frightened look on her face. Sarah paced up and down. All of the boys had already gone back to the hotel. Melanie took a deep breath.

"He better be all right," she said.

"I'm sure he is," Sarah said.

"You don't look so sure," Melanie said.

"But I am," Sarah said.

They just stood out there for almost half an hour then the door opened. All of the doctors filed out past Melanie and Sarah. They walked down the hallway and out of sight. Melanie and Sarah turned back to the closed door. Melanie reached forward to open it but it was suddenly flung open.

Alan flashed them a grin.

"Hello," he said brightly, "What are we standing around here for?"

He looked like nothing had ever happend to him. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and was standing casually.

"You fell off the roof," Melanie said quietly.

"Yes," Alan said.

"And you're not even hurt?" Melanie yelled.

"You're yelling," Alan took a step back, "I don't like it when you yell."

Melanie slapped him.

"You're not even hurt!" She yelled louder.

"I am now!" Alan yelled back, "What was that for?"

"Why aren't you hurt?" Melanie asked.

Alan brushed back his bangs and a long scar was revealed across his forehead.

"Who said I wasn't hurt?" he said.

"Poor Alan," Melanie said sarcastically, "He gut a little scar!"

Alan pulled his shirt up and they saw a long black bruise along his stomach. He pushed back his sleeve and they could saw a long scar running up his arm.

"This scar goes from my wrist to my neck!" Alan said, "So yeah! I am hurt!"

Melanie slapped him again.

"You never scare me like that again!" she turned on her heel and marched down the hallway.

"She's going to break my neck from that," Alan said angrily.

"She's just worried about you," Sarah said.

"Well if she keeps slapping me she will have to worry about me," Alan started down the hallway, "Lets go back to the hotel."

"How come the doctors area all letting you leave?" Sarah followed him.

Alan just grinned.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Alan, Melanie, and Sarah walked across the hospital parking lot. It was late at night.

"We'll have to walk to the hotel," Sarah said, "Because they took the car."

"I don't want to walk," Melanie said angrily.

"Then you can sit here and sleep on the ground," Alan said.

Melanie sat on the ground triumphantly.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine!" Alan turned around and walked past the cars. Sarah watched him walk away then followed him.

"Are you seriously going to leave her?" Sarah asked him.

"She'll be fine on her own," Alan said, "This wouldn't be the first time she has to take care of herself."

"Yeah," Sarah said, "Okay."

They walked down the aisles of cars. When they were near the edge of the parking lot Sarah looked back. She saw the headlights of a car pulling out of a parking space. She paused. That car looked familiar.

_RUN!_ Sarah Parks called in her head.

"We've got to go," Sarah grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said.

A scream suddenly pierced the air and they both stopped.

"Melanie," Alan whispered. He turned around and ran back past the cars. Sarah followed him. Melanie suddenly came out of the darkness and slammed into them. She tripped and fell onto the asphalt.

"Justin," she panted.

"Aarons?" Alan said disgustedly.

"How many other Justins do we know?" Melanie said.

The car Sarah had seen earlier pulled around the corner and full speed at them. Sarah and Alan jumped out of the way, but Melanie tripped as she was standing up. Alan ran forward again and grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of the way as the car passed them. The car stopped at the end of the aisle and Justin got out. He pointed his gun at Melanie.

"NO!" Alan jumped in front of Melanie as the green light shot from Justin's gun. Alan disappeared. Melanie and Sarah both stared at the spot where he had gone.

"Alan?" Melanie gasped.

"Glad that brat's gone," Justin walked forward. He turned the gun back to Melanie and smiled. "He should have known that shooting him wasn't going to save either of you," he said.

As he pulled the trigger another figure lept from the darkness and grabbed Melanie's hand. The two of them disappeared. Justin turned the gun on Sarah. Another person grabbed Sarah's hand. She looked up and as she felt herself pulled through time she stared up into John's face.


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen**

**"Traveling through time without a car or without any proper connection to a car is very dangerous," Alan told Melanie, "It's similar to normal travel meaning it has the blue lights and the coldness, etcetera, but it can have side affects."**

**"What kind of side affects?" Melanie stopped in the back of the bookstore.**

**"Mind problems mostly," Alan shrugged.**

**"Alan," a voice said. Melanie and Alan looked down. The little girl who Alan had met on his first day in this bookstore stood there. Alan had slowly learned the mystery of this little girl. Her name was Maria and she hadn't aged since November 5th, 1955. She could see things that would happen in the future and that were happening at the present time.**

**"Alan," she repeated, "He's coming." She turned and walked back down the stairs she had come from.**

**"Maria?" he asked, "What do you mean?" But she was already gone.**

**"What does she mean?" Melanie twisted the red ring on her finger nervously.**

**"I don't-" the door suddenly flew open behind them and the bookshelf next to them exploded.**

**Alan crawled through the pile of burning paper over to Melanie. They leaned against a bookshelf and listened as the man they now called X spoke.**

**"You have excaped me many times, Alan," he said, "But today I will manage to capture you and kill everyone else here."**

**Alan took Melanie's hand and pulled her across the carpet toward the door leading downstairs.**

**The door exploded and Alan and Melanie were flung backwards.**

**"Melanie," Alan said hurriedly, "I have to go, I have to distract them. You can stay here, it's safe here."**

**"Don't leave," Melanie said desperately.**

**"I'll come back," Alan said firmly, "I'll always come back." His hand slipped from hers and he ran into the smoke surrounding them. Melanie waited as she heard people rush out the door. She could hear them yelling as they ran down the street.**

**Maria stepped out of the smoke and leaned down to Melanie. She pointed to Melanie's hand.**

**"Sneaky one," she said, "That boy is."**

**Melanie looked down and saw that the large red ring was gone from her finger.**

**"He will be back," Maria said, "But it will take him a very long time."**


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

John and Sarah landed on the ground. Sarah opened her eyes (which she had closed because of the bright lights) and looked around. She saw white flakes falling from the sky and suddenly felt the stinging cold of winter.

"It's snowing," she said.

"Yeah," John looked at his watch, "We're in November 5th, 1955."

"You're kidding," Sarah said.

"No," John started pressing buttons, "Why?"

"Don't you realize," Sarah said, "Everything happens that day, doesn't it? And I'm freezing!"

"I'm trying to get us back," John said, "So stop distracting me!"

"How are you going to get us back?" Sarah asked.

"I have a reset button," John said, "It takes you back to the last point in time you were at, but you have to press it within two minutes of arrival."

"Then hurry up!" Sarah said.

"I have to set a different place!" John pressed another button then grabbed Sarah's arm.

The lights appeared again and they fell roughly onto the bed of their hotel room.

"Good," John said, "We're back."

"Where's Alan!" Melanie suddenly appeared and grabbed John by the collar. Charlie pulled her back.

"He'll be here," he said.

"Why is Justin after you?" Sarah asked.

"Because he thinks we stole you," John rolled his eyes.

"But I chose to come," Sarah said.

"Yeah," John stood on his feet, "But that's his problem."

Blue lights flashed in front of them and Alan appeared.

"Where did you guys end up?" he asked.

"November 5th," John said, "1955."

"Us, too," Charlie said.

"Me, too," Alan smiled.


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter sixteen**

**"Mr. Taylor?" Ms. Brown looked up, "What is it?"**

**"Well," Mr. Taylor said, "There is a little girl sitting out in the waiting room. She says she wants to put herself up for adoption."**

**Ms. Brown stepped out of her office and into a room bordered with chairs. A young girl about eight years old sat in a chair across from her. Next to her was a small boy who was sleeping in his chair.**

**"Hello," the girl held out her hand, "I'm Sarah Parks, six years old. This is my brother, Alan. He's two."**

**"Hello Sarah," Ms. Brown took Sarah's hand and shook it, "How can I, um, help you?"**

**"I would like to put my brother and I up for adoption here at the orphanage," Sarah said.**

**"What happened to your parents, sweetheart?" Ms. Brown asked.**

**"They died in a car accident," Sarah said sadly.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ms. Brown said, "Well, you and your brother are welcome here."**

**"All right," Sarah said, "But I don't want him to know I'm his sister. I feel like we're going to lose each other some day. I don't want it to hurt as bad."**

**Ms. Brown blinked.**

**"Okay," she said.**

**"Thank you," Sarah smiled, "You can just call him Alan Smith."**


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

Sarah, Melanie, Alan, John, Charlie, Robbie, and James sat in a circle on the hotel floor.

"What now?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" John replied.

"Just," Sarah paused, "What now?"

John glanced at Alan.

"I think you and Alan should finish high school," John said.

"What!" Alan looked at him.

"And," John added, "I actually think that Alan should finish middle school."

"I don't want to finish school!" Alan said.

"I think you should," Melanie smiled.

"It would be a good idea," James agreed.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "I agree with Alan."

"That's because you never technically graduated from high school," James said.

"Hey," Sarah interrupted, "Hey! I'm not going back to school either!"

"You have to finish senior year," John said, "Complete your education."

Sarah grimaced.

"I already have, though," she whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"I finished high school before," Sarah whispered.

"What!" John yelled.

"I lied about my age when I entered the time business," Sarah smiled.

"How much older are you?" Alan asked.

"Guess," Sarah said.

"One year," John said.

"No," Sarah said.

"Two years!" Alan said.

"No," Sarah said.

"_Three years,_" Alan said amazed.

"No," Sarah and Melanie said at the same time.

"You're _four years_ older than you said you were!" John stood up.

"I'm four years older than Sarah Parks said I was," Sarah corrected.

"You're 21!" John yelled.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"What other things have you been hiding from us?" Charlie asked.

Melanie looked up at Sarah. She nodded her head toward Alan. Sarah shook her head.

"What are you two doing?" Alan asked, "Why are you nodding at me?"

Melanie stared at Sarah pointedly.

"No," Sarah insisted.

"Sarah has a secret about Alan," Melanie said.

"I hate you," Sarah said to Melanie.

"What secret?" Robbie asked.

"Is it something _I _don't know about myself?" Alan said.

John sat down again.

"This is all unbelievable," he said.

"Oh wait," Sarah said, "It gets worse."

"How much worse?" James asked.

Sarah paused.

"Alan is my brother," she said finally.

"WHAT!"


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

Sarah leaned against the hotel wall. She and John were standing outside as the sun rose.

"Don't look at me like that," Sarah said.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like I'm a freak," Sarah said.

"You are a freak," John smiled, "I still can't believe you're twenty one! You're older than James!"

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"I kissed a girl two years older than me," John muttered.

"You did kiss me," Sarah said, "Why?"

"I like you," John said. He glared at the sun at the edge of the horizon.

"I gathered that," Sarah said, "How is it so weird to have kissed a girl two years older than you? You kissed me when you thought I was two years younger than you."

"It's just," John paused, "It's just...weird."

"Great adjectives," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to do now?" John asked.

"Not go back to high school," Sarah said.

"I can understand that," John said.

"I want to go back in time," Sarah said.

"How far back?" John tossed the keys to his car in the air.

"1955," Sarah said, "November 5th, 1955."

"That's oddly specific," John said.

"Are you going to take me though?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," John said.

"Lets go," Sarah laughed.

THE END

...for now anyway


	20. epilogue

Oh, Sarah. What will happen next? Well, I'm not even sure. I'm not even sure if there will be a next. It's quite possible though.

Stay tuned, because Sarah might or might not return in a final adventure.


End file.
